


Ha cambiado

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin ya no es el niño alegre que casi arrastró a Haruka a un relevo antes de irse a Australia. Y él no sabe por qué, pero si algo tiene claro es que es su culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha cambiado

**Author's Note:**

> Free! no me pertenece. High Speed! tampoco.

Haruka llevaba tres días sin decir una palabra por voluntad propia.

Si alguien le preguntaba algo, respondía con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles. Apenas había prestado atención a lo que decían sus padres, que estaban en casa pasando las vacaciones de Navidad con él y con su abuela, y cuando le regañaron se limitó a mirar al vacío y encerrarse durante horas en su dormitorio.

Horas en las que pensaba en el Rin del relevo y en el Rin al que no entendía, y trataba de descubrir por qué había cambiado tanto.

o—o

Cuando, después de Año Nuevo, Makoto volvió de visitar a sus tíos, le sorprendió el cambio producido en su mejor amigo en las apenas dos semanas que habían pasado sin verse. Era cierto que, viéndolo en perspectiva, Haruka nunca había sido muy hablador, pero en los últimos meses se había vuelto un poco más abierto. Era inevitable pensar que el relevo al que Rin casi había tenido que llevarlo a rastras había tenido algo que ver.

Sin embargo, lo que Makoto se encontró fue a un amigo al que no recordaba tan callado, con la expresión más inexpresiva que de costumbre y la mirada ausente. Y no sabía por qué.

—Eh, Haru —probó al día siguiente de volver. Se las había ingeniado para convencerlo de quedarse con él cuidando de sus hermanos, pero Haruka se había limitado a sentarse en un rincón e ignorar a Ran y Ren, que estaban tirándose del pelo. Movió un poco la cabeza para dar a entender que lo había oído, sin mirarlo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Un silencio. Makoto contuvo la respiración uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos, hasta que una respuesta cortante brotó de los labios de su mejor amigo.

—No.

Incluso aunque Makoto lo hubiera conocido hacía cinco minutos, se habría dado cuenta de que Haruka estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, no insistió en el tema. Estaba habituado a ir al colegio con un amigo silencioso como un fantasma, pero ahora había algo distinto y Makoto sabía que, si Haruka no quería, no le diría nada.

En ese momento recordó algo. Makoto cruzó los dedos mientras hablaba:

—Bueno, ya mismo empiezan las clases y podrás volver a nadar.

Tenía la esperanza de que eso animase a Haruka; no era ningún secreto que su amigo adoraba el agua hasta un punto que resultaba casi preocupante. Sin embargo, incluso a pesar de las voces agudas de Ran y Ren, Makoto oyó el sonido de la brusca inhalación de Haruka.

Duró apenas un instante; ni siquiera un segundo. Makoto se dio cuenta de todas formas, a pesar de que su amigo se recompuso casi inmediatamente después de parar. Haruka lo miró como si deseara que no hubiese dicho eso, que hubiese dicho cualquier cosa menos eso. Sin embargo, miraba al suelo de nuevo cuando respondió:

—No quiero ir.

Makoto fue quien se quedó sin palabras en esta ocasión. Miró boquiabierto a Haruka, que seguía quieto en el rincón en el que llevaba toda la tarde.

—¿Por qué?

Haruka lo miró un momento a los ojos. Luego volvió a apartar la vista.

—No quiero ir —repitió—. Voy a dejar la natación.

o—o

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que había vuelto al mutismo en el que había crecido, Haruka no tuvo problemas para dormir.

Puede que tuviese algo que ver con las tres noches que había pasado con los ojos abiertos como platos, paseando por el pasillo de casa a la espera de que el sueño llegase y poniendo su agotado cerebro a trabajar en busca de una explicación al comportamiento de Rin cuando lo había encontrado.

Tras volver de la casa de Makoto, Haruka ni siquiera se dio un baño. Saludó a sus padres y a su abuela al entrar y subió a su habitación, y los ojos se le cerraron en cuanto se dejó caer en su cama. Se tapó de cualquier manera y se quedó dormido.

Incluso en la inconsciencia, la carrera que había ganado siguió atormentándolo. La idea de que a Rin le ocurría algo había estado rondando por su mente desde que su amigo le propuso nadar para ver quién era más rápido, pero no había sido hasta después de ganarla, al ver a Rin llorando, que había tomado plena conciencia de que definitivamente todo estaba mal.

Y luego, Rin había dicho que dejaría la natación. Porque había perdido contra él.  _Por su culpa_.

El cuerpo de Haruka se encogió bajo las sábanas. Un sollozo involuntario se ahogó en la almohada, y el niño susurró una sola palabra en sueños. Sin despertarse, cerró las manos en puños.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está en fanfiction.net, aunque la subí hace unos meses. Estaba probando AO3 y con algo tenía que empezar.
> 
> En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
